User talk:VexHiveu
http://us10.chatzy.com/29840664530987 Chatzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Ok. I'm calling the cops tonight.. I've had enough =-= guess this is goodbye ;-; I won't forget you or anyone here <3 I love you all :3 goodbye ;.; ~F!re. Fire... I know that I will see you again, sooner or later, we will meet. I love you... No matter how long I might go without seeing you, I will never forget you. Be careful, and do not hesitate to do what is right. I will pray for you... Good luck, and goodbye. ═Vex I called them at about 2:20 AM (they sent me a message to call 101 asap and I did at about 3:15), but they still haven't come :\ now what do I do? >~< ~F!re. Wait, I guess. If they don't come, call again. ~Aquila Ok.. If they don't come, I'll call them again tonight. ~F!re. Fire, they would probably be coming straight away if it was a fire or something. I'm sure they're getting things sorted out before they come. Best of luck to you. ═Vex I'm thinking of making a sixth form for my character... or am I being too hasty? Should I wait? I've already got an idea of what it will be, just not its name. ~Aquila Actually, I'll change the order of my forms a bit. My fourth one will be changed completely. What are you changing about them? ═Vex My fourth form is kind of pointless since it's just a weaker version of the third and technically still the third since the Thunderbird didn't die in Thunderbird and Whale. So I want to change my fourth form to a Navajo Skinwalker called Dyami. Who will be mal''e this time. ~Aquila Anyway, should I? I think they sound unique. You know a lot about the culture. I say you should, but that's your choice. ═Vex Awesome. I will. It's been an idea on my mind for days. And of course I do, Vex, Native Americans are very interesting. As are all indigenous, but even in Australia I particularly like the Americans. ~Aquila I can't wait to see! And really? I like Native Americans, I mean, the legends are very interesting, but I've always been more interested in the Aboriginal Australians. ═Vex Well, like all Australians who grew up through primary school, the knowledge of Aboriginals was forced on me, not that I mind. Since it's part of every day life that I'm reminded of them, I take less interest in them than I do in Native Americans, which I actually ''chose to take interest in. I'll get started on Dyami's story soon. ~Aquila I've done a bit of Dyami's story. It involves a fateful beginning, assholes, even more assholes, and a typical female character. No romance, though. I hate romance. ~Aquila May I see it? ═Vex http://the-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Dyami I'm smartmouthing ShowTime and it's the funniest thing ever. ~Aquila Yeah... I saw. .-. ═Vex So, about flying foxes... ~Aquila Welcome to the internet. It's going to be a wild ride. You shouldn't complain from what comes from it. And from here, you're going to have to take a lot of jokes the right way. *Observes Aquila's IP adress for no reason* I don't care if you know who I am. No one is 100% right all of the time. I know I've done things wrong. And I'm sorry. From the deepest of my heart, I'm sorry. I know I have a bad side, and I can't control it, so I say inappropriate things and rage - a lot. But that bad side will never change, either. And so people will need to learn to get used to it, because it happens oftenly. Believe me, I've tried and tried to change myself, but it's never worked and I just eventually fall back to my own place. I'm sorry I'm not always right, okay? I really am. I know you won't forgive me, Vex. And I don't care. I just want you to know that I know what I did was wrong... but I will never change. Vex, Chatzy: The Titan Inn ~Nocturnal Vex, ever heard of a Turtle? Course you did, how about a psychotic one injected with rabies then diseased with herpes then left in a cage to rot then taken outside and injected with diabetes the goes through surgery, getting it's shell taken off then it's testicles removed and then injected with lots of sperm then goes trhough surgery again and gets it's eyeballs taken out? c: ~Noccy " Welcome to the internet. It's going to be a wild ride. You shouldn't complain from what comes from it" You complain about things all the time, you hypocritical swine. You're right about one thing... I don't forgive insolence and stupidity easily. I'm glad you realize your mistakes. I'm glad you say you're sorry. But... A lot of people say to accept who you are, and not to change. Be yourself, they say. Well... If you're not willing to fix your mistake, and you only accept your faults, it's taking that to a whole new level. You're making no effort to fix your mistakes. If you can't fix them, apologize to those you've affected. There's really little need to apologize to me. You see, if I am doing something wrong, please tell me. Go up to my face and tell me my faults. That way, I can better myself and be more self-aware. I'd rather know what's wrong with me than to live oblivious. And Nocturnal... What? ._. ═Vex I guess you haven't heard of that kind of turtle U_U Go to the chatzy link :D ~Nocturnal Thats a nice nickname for Aquila btw, the 'hypocritical swine' xD ~Noccy Well done Vex, you say you want to be my friend again, you fucking betrayed me, any ways, I caught your lame knife. -_- Congratulations. ~Nocturnal Don't apologize. I bet you planned this from the fricking start. Looks like no one should trust you Vex. -_- BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL Now that I fricking hate you I disagree with you about the things you said about Aquila like this one: ((Aquilathefuckinginsolentlittlebastardhyposcriticalswineunculteredlittlebitch)) You've just made it worse for yourself. Don't bother trying to clear the Titan Inn Chatzy. There's something called earning trust. And there's something called agreement. Aquila, although I'm a bit angry at her, is still amazing. I never meant what I said in the Titan Inn. It was simply to appeal to you. And lots of people trust me. My friends trust me. ^^ Why would I clear the Chatzy like you did ten times? ═Vex Jesus, Vex, you scared the hell out of me. I thought I lost you as a friend forever. ~Aquila Stfu Juno. And Vex, I fricking countered your attack, so yeah. Sorry, Aquila... Thank you. And Nova, go read the Titan Inn... Also, the name dissapoints me. ═Vex I can't take this conversation seriously with that flying fox picture up there. ~Aquila xD Yeah. ═Vex Link to the re-named Inn: The Nightingale Inn ~Nocturnal Where's F!re? ;-; ~Noccy ;_; You should have known by now where she is... She called the police, and clearly she was successful otherwise she would have messaged me by now. I'm happy she's safe, but I do miss her. ~Aquila I miss her, as well... I hope she is safe. ═Vex Shall we have more cute bats to cheer up the mood? ~Aquila To be honest, I sort of hate videos of animals. >> But sure. ^^ I love batties. Or, as you Aussie's call 'em, "flying foxes". ═Vex Flying fox is actually the universal term for bats with dog/fox-like faces. So they're a species of bat. ~Aquila Oh... Well, that's pretty adorable. Where did you get the flying-fox bat from? :o ~Nocturnal I have a friend who works at a bat hospital. That's where I'm getting these pictures from. ~Aquila